How many significant figures does $03870$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{387}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{387}0$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{387}\color{orange}{0}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 3.